La Lutte du Machiavélique Palapin contre le Fourbe Fantoucan
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Fanta & Bob] Palapin le Magicien, maître de la Haute-Tour, coulait des jours paisibles dans son royaume à dominer des bouseux et à contrôler le moindre de leurs gestes. Jusqu'au terrible jour où un volatile est entré de force dans sa vie.


_Hey ! Je suis de retour :D Je sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai rien publié, je suis désolée. Je suis en plein remaniement de Tyrnformen, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'écrire depuis. Mais ça c'était avant que je regarde la dernière vidéo de Fanta et Bob sur Tricky Towers. J'ai eu un flash d'inspiration et je me suis jetée sur Word dès que je suis rentrée de cour x) J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai un peu craqué sur les bords. (Oui, le titre est long.)_

 **Disclaimer** : Palapin le Magicien et Fantoucan sont des créations de Fanta & Bob. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LA MACHIAVÉLIQUISSIME LUTTE DE NOTRE GLORIEUX, PUISSANT ET MÉCHANTISSIME MAÎTRE SORCIER PALAPIN LE MAGICIEN, VAINQUEUR DE LA HAUTE TOUR, CONTRE CE FAIBLE PAYSAN IDOLATRÉ PAR LE PEUPLE IGNORANT ET STUPIDE NOMMÉ « FANTOUCAN ».**

Il était une fois un méchant sorcier qui vivait tout en haut de la plus haute tour du royaume de Fantasia, première puissance de la région de Ioutubé. C'était une terre sauvage, peuplée d'indigènes barbares bipèdes aussi ignorants que stupides, que notre vénérable maître avait conquis un matin par ennui. Il avait fait irruption dans le bureau de son prédécesseur, dont le nom s'est perdu dans les âges, et lui avait fracassé le crâne avec une brique gigantesque, réduisant son cerveau à l'état de bouillie sanglante.

Il se faisait appeler par ses sujets Palapin le Magicien, de son titre « glorieux, puissant et méchantissime maître sorcier de la Haute-Tour ». Mais vous comprendrez que c'est un peu long, alors tout le monde l'appelait Palapin, ou parfois « Le connard qui pique notre argent pour sa tour de bouseux, l'péteux là bas », ça dépendait de l'humeur des paysans, qui ne le portaient pas spécialement dans leur cœur.

Il régnait en maître sur tout et décidait de qui pouvait vivre et mourir, ce qui le rendait très heureux. C'était tout du moins le cas avant l'irruption dans sa vie de ce criminel, ce voleur, ce magabond, ce manant d'oiseau venu des îles du sud dont la destinée était de lui voler son siège, son or, et même sa tour. Ce faible petit fils de bouseux idolâtré par les tout petits habitants insignifiants du vraiment très tout petit peuple avait été surnommé affectueusement « Fantoucan » par ces derniers.

Notre vénérable maître se souvenait parfaitement de son arrivée. Ce volatile déplumé sur le haut du crâne n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se jeter sur sa noble tour, la plus belle des cinq royaumes de la région Ioutubé, y créant une large entaille. Maître Palapin, furieux de voir son œuvre ainsi dévisagée, et de plus dérangé en pleine dégustation de pâté de campagne festif, envoya trois maléfiques crânes lui ramener le trouble-fête « par la peau du cul s'il le fallait » de ses propres mots. Trois jours plus tard, le mystérieux destructeur de tour était toujours introuvable, ce qui rendit le fier Palapin colérique, mauvais et particulièrement versatile, au grand damne de ses fidèles larbins qui, disons-le, « s'en prenaient plein la gueule » comme il est coutume de dire chez les paysans.

Des rumeurs disaient même que notre vénéré avait perdu la tête, obnubilé par ce pigeon farceur sorti des profondeurs de ses terres. Un matin, fatigué de crier après ses esclaves, Maître Palapin eut l'idée de contacter un de ses confrères maléfique, Sébichon, mage-prophète capable de prévenir l'avenir aussi précisément que l'on rentre une saucisse dans le trou fait dans la purée spécialement pour ça. Il l'interrogea sur son futur, et sur ce mystérieux individu hantant ses pires cauchemars ces derniers jours. Le prophète l'informa d'une terrible prophétie : son règne touchait à sa fin et les plumes des ténèbres et de la désolation planaient doucement sur son ombre. Son hurlement de rage et de colère résonna à travers le royaume, faisant frissonner jusqu'au plus minuscule rat d'égout. La rumeur commença bientôt à se répandre parmi le peuple. Quelqu'un allait détrôner Palapin, et chaque bouseux, hommes et femmes, espérait secrètement qu'il serait l'élu de cette prophétie réjouissante.

La vie dans le royaume de Fantasia devint rapidement très compliquée. Le sorcier, devenu paranoïaque, ferma frontières et ports pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer ou de sortir du pays. Il interdit aussi l'accès aux portes de sa tour, changea deux fois la garde pour être sûr de ne pas être trahi, et se débarrassa de ses plus proches conseillers, y compris de son premier ministre, Fredinskription, histoire de ne pas recevoir de coup de couteau dans le dos.

La chasse au volatile était quant à elle toujours en cours. Les crânes procédèrent à de nombreuses arrestations de bouseux correspondant plus ou moins au signalement, sans jamais mettre la main sur le bon. Pourtant, dans le petit peuple, les rumeurs sur ce mystérieux « Fantoucan » comme ils l'avaient surnommé allaient bon train. Certains disaient avoir vu un homme voler sur un nuage, déguisé en oiseau. D'autres parlaient de la fourberie des sorciers du sud, cette région inaccessible, et par conséquent terroriste d'après les propres mots du maître de la tour, où la sorcellerie était puissante et pouvait bien changer à jamais le destin de ce pays. Mais de la cigogne migratrice point de trace. La pays avait été fouillé de fond en comble, le cacatoès n'était pas dans son nid.

Alors que tous commençaient à penser que ce qui avait heurté la tour du maître n'était peut-être au fond qu'un caillou lancé par un gamin, un événement inattendu survint. Un matin, alors que le grand Palapin ouvrait ses volets pour profiter de la lumière matinale du soleil, il fut surpris de constater l'apparition d'une seconde tour dans son champ de vision, bien plus haute et grande que la sienne. La légende dit qu'il resta une heure devant ce tas de cailloux nouvellement apparu, bouche bée, son visage rougissant progressivement sous l'impulsivité et la colère de s'être fait humilier de la sorte.

Au pied de la nouvelle tour, une assemblée de bouseux s'était constituée. Certains parlaient d'œuvre du diable, de sorcellerie, d'autres de miracles. Quoi qu'il en soit, tous voulaient absolument toucher ces pierres mystérieuses. Palapin en personne sortit de sa tour pour aller observer cette construction de plus près. Après avoir constaté que c'était réel, rageusement, il donna un coup de pied dedans. La structure vibra, ébranlée, et finit par s'effondrer sur elle-même, faisant hurler de terreur les paysans qui se dispersèrent dans le village en courant. Le sorcier, bouche bée dans un premier temps, éclata d'un rire maléfique. Peu importe qui était cet idole des peuples, la construction n'était pas son fort.

Malheureusement, Palapin le magicien n'était pas au bout des surprises que lui réservait ce qu'il appellera par la suite « la pire journée de toute ma vie ». Alors qu'il regagnait sa tour, rassuré à l'idée que son rival n'était qu'un amateur, il croisa le regard d'un homme inconnu un poil plus grand que lui et déguisé en toucan, le regard moqueur. A l'entrée de sa tour. Lui claquant sa propre porte au nez. Et la fermant à clé derrière lui. Le maître venait d'être mis à la porte de sa propre habitation et n'avait rien pu y faire. Le vénéré sorcier piqua, par conséquent, une grosse colère.

Il hurla, cria, donna des coups de pieds et de poings dans la porte qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les bouseux, attirés par le bruit, s'étaient rassemblés en nombre pour voir ce spectacle inédit. Mais à bonne distance tout de même, il ne fallait pas oublier que leur maître était magicien et par conséquent dangereux. Des murmures traversaient la foule, à propos de l'inconnu qui avait pris la tour et que personne n'avait vu pourtant rentrer. Palapin, mécontent, finit par se tourner vers la foule, qu'il jaugea d'un œil mauvais. Il attrapa sa baguette, et lança un sort sur les bouseux, les transformant tous en statue. Ça n'avait servi à rien, si ce n'était apaiser un peu son esprit pour qu'il puisse réfléchir dans le silence.

Puisque ce perroquet déplumé souhaitait jouer au plus malin, notre ingénieux seigneur eut finalement une illumination. Du bout de sa baguette, il décrocha un morceau de nuage du ciel, qu'il contraint à le porter. Il s'éleva jusqu'en haut de la tour, où une trappe permettait d'accéder à l'intérieur. Il poussa cette dernière lentement, elle ne résista pas. Ce corbeau de malheur n'était pas si intelligent que ça de toute évidence. De toute sa majesté, le maître sorcier descendit les marches de sa tour, vers son bureau où la porte entrouverte laissait entrevoir la lumière des bougies qu'il avait pourtant éteintes avant de sortir. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte en bois, faisant sauter, puis hurler son rival de frayeur.

La mésange de la ruse était enfin à sa portée, seule et sans échappatoire. Le regard de Palapin se durcit, alors qu'il approchait, jubilant. Le toucan semblait beaucoup mois assuré, n'ayant pas vraiment prévu cette entrée fracassante dans son ignoble plan. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, tandis que le maître, furieux, arrivait à sa hauteur, se rendant compte que « putain, il est sacrément grand ce con » et qu'il allait avoir du mal à l'atteindre. Pour tout dire, il comptait surtout sur son regard de méchant et son charisme pour que son adversaire plonge la tête dans le sol tel une autruche.

Ce qui n'arriva pas. A peine Palapin ouvrit la bouche que Fantoucan leva une baguette magique dans sa direction. Mais le toucan maîtrisait mal la magie. La tour vibra, et un pan de mur se décrocha derrière eux. La stabilité de la tour mise à l'épreuve ne tarda pas à dévoiler une faiblesse, et l'œuvre de Maître Palapin, le symbole de son pouvoir sur le bas peuple, s'effondra entièrement sur elle même, ramenant le sorcier et le volatile sur la terre ferme.

Un long silence se fit entre les deux adversaires, assis devant les ruines des deux tours. Le sorcier se tourna vers Fantoucan, ce fourbe corbeau qui venait de réduire sa vie à un tas de briques poussiéreuses. Mais ce qu'il trouva dans le regard de son ennemi lui redonna espoir. C'était un défi, un appel à la puissance. Celui qui monterait sa tour le premier obtiendrait tout: le peuple, le pouvoir, et une nouvelle habitation par delà le marché. Sans perdre plus de temps, les deux artisans foncèrent sur les ruines de leurs tours respectives et commencèrent à construire.

C'est ainsi que commença la longue série d'épreuves, qui dure déjà depuis plusieurs décennies aujourd'hui sans que jamais la fin de leur œuvre n'approche, opposant le machiavélique sorcier déchu Palapin le magicien et son adversaire plumé aspirant au trône Fantoucan, à la conquête du royaume de Fantasia.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce petit conte ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je vous avoue que j'ai passé un très bon moment à l'écrire :D N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si ça vous a plu et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
